Cowboy Songs III
| label = Warner Bros. Records | producer = | prev_title = Cowboy Christmas: Cowboy Songs II | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = Sagebrush Symphony | next_year = 1995 }} [ Allmusic review] }} Cowboy Songs III – Rhymes of the Renegades is the eighteenth album by American singer-songwriter Michael Martin Murphey and his third album of cowboy songs. The album is devoted to cowboy folklore and true tales of the West and focuses on real-life outlaws, from Jesse James to Billy The Kid to Belle Starr. Murphey performs these songs "with a scholar's eye and a fan's heart." Track listing # "Big Iron" (with Marty Robbins) (Robbins) – 4:09 # "Rhymes of the Renegades" (Murphey) – 4:35 # "Riders in the Sky" (Jones) – 3:28 # "El Paso" (Robbins) – 4:52 # "Sonora's Death Row" (Farrell) – 4:30 # "Ballad of Billy the Kid" – 4:03 # "Billy Gray" (with Debbie Nims) (Blake) – 4:10 # "Roses and Thorns" (with Ryan Murphey) (Murphey) – 4:18 # "Strawberry Roan" (with Chris LeDoux) (Fletcher) – 3:44 # "The Wild West Is Gonna Get Wilder" (Murphey) – 4:28 # "The Ballad of Jesse James" – 4:18 # "Frank James' Farewell" (with Hal Ketchum) (Burr, Ketchum) – 3:41 # "Cole Younger" (with Hal Ketchum) (Traditional) – 3:57 # "Belle Star" (with Bill Miller) (Murphey) – 6:02 # "Queen of Heartaches" (Murphey, Rains) – 4:23 # "Sam Bass" (Traditional) – 4:51 # "Birmingham Jail" – 4:52 Credits Music * Michael Martin Murphey – vocals, producer, liner notes * Marty Robbins – vocals * Debbie Nims – vocals * Hal Ketchum – vocals * Chris LeDoux – vocals * Bill Miller – vocals * Sam D. Bass – author * Pat Flynn – acoustic guitar * Chris Leuzinger – 6-string bass, 12-string guitar, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass * Mark Casstevens – acoustic guitar, harmonica, jaw harp * John McEuen – banjo * David Coe – mandolin * Sonny Garrish – dobro, steel guitar * Alisa Jones Wall – hammer dulcimer * Joey Miskulin – accordion, piano, producer * Dennis Burnside – piano, synthesizer * David Hoffner – synthesizer * Rob Hajacos – fiddle * Sam Bush – fiddle, mandolin * Stuart Duncan – fiddle, mandolin * George Tidwell – trumpet * Ryan Murphey – background vocals * Dennis Wilson – background vocals * Roy M. "Junior" Husky – acoustic and electric bass * Craig Nelson – acoustic and electric bass * Roy Huskey, Jr. – acoustic and electric bass * Lonnie Wilson – drums, percussion * Tommy Wells – drums, percussion * Sam Bacco – Percussion Production * Toby Seay – engineer * Gary Paczosa – engineer * Ed Simonton – engineer, assistant engineer * John Kunz – assistant, assistant engineer * Marshall Morgan – mixing * Denny Purcell – mastering * Patricia Miskulin – production coordination * Laura LiPuma – art direction * William Matthews – cover design * Prof. Thomas Dimsdale – liner notes * Garrett Rittenberry – design * David Michael Kennedy – photography * Willie Matthews – paintings References External links * Michael Martin Murphey's official website Category:1993 albums Category:Michael Martin Murphey albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums